


No Presents

by dimplesmcflirt



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: But also, But she gets to cum I'm not a monster, Choking, Clarke is a Brat, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, Modern AU, Multiple Orgasms, Oral, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Pregancy kink (mild), Restraints, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Some Plot, Spanking, blowjob, orgasam denial, who is surprised by this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimplesmcflirt/pseuds/dimplesmcflirt
Summary: It's Clarke's birthday and while she has imposed a no present rule, Bellamy still plans one amazing evening for the two of them.It wouldn't bode well for daddy not to treat his princess right on her special night.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Octavia Blake/Lincoln (mentioned)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 138





	No Presents

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an excuse for me to get all my kinks and very thorough fantasies out on paper, hope you guys enjoy. 
> 
> And to one last hurrah as the last season starts. I was here in the beginning, kind of left in the middle, but I might be back with a vengence, WHO KNOWS?
> 
> Also, this wasn't beta'd.

Since the clock stroke five he’s been fidgeting in his home office. Bellamy loves the room, but he’s buzzing with electricity since Clarke left the house earlier in the day, not after he’d left her thoroughly satisfied with a good morning orgasm to start off her day. He takes inventory of his office out of something to do then, not that he doesn’t know the room like the back of his hand. 

The built in with shelves, nooks and crannies he built himself, filled to full capacity with his books and memorabilia, souvenirs from traveling and pictures. One of his with Gus, his nephew and Octavia, another one of the whole gang the last time they went camping up in the Rockies, their last Christmas card with him, Clarke and their golden retriever, Apollo and finally his favorite, the one of him and Clarke on their wedding day. He traces his wedding band then, unable to stop smiling. 

Apollo himself is half asleep in his fancy dog bed, also made by him, just beside his desk that Clarke had given him as a gift when they’d moved into the house it had been her father’s and she had loved drawing beside him on it as a child, even though the office was his it was fair to say Clarke used it at least 30% of the time. There’s an abstract painting Clarke made using her favorite shades of gold, red, yellow and orange on the wall to the side, she said those were the colors that made her think of him the most. 

By the time it was close enough to six he got up and headed over to the kitchen grabbed a bottle of Clarke’s favorite white wine from the fridge and set it in the freezer just so it’d be just at the temperature she liked to drink it once she arrived. After that he headed upstairs, into their master suite and started drawing her a bath. Bellamy made his way back downstairs just in time to hear the front door lock being opened, and he rushed to the kitchen to pour her that glass of wine before coming back towards the foyer. 

“Welcome home, gorgeous.” He welcomed her warmly and smiled as he openly watched her spirits lift at the sound of his voice. “I’ve drawn you a bath, and I have your favorite wine chilled, though I think you should stick to one or two glasses before my surprise later.” 

“Bellamy, I thought I said no presents.” Clarke chastises him but she sips at her wine and sighs contently, there’s no heat to her words. 

“No presents, well... One present, but it’s just for the sake of dinner tonight.” He smirks as he pulls his wife into him, and finally kisses her. “You know, it was very mean of you to impose that rule knowing I’ve got the advance on the new book.” 

“Because I know if I’d let you, you’d spend the entire advance on me and my birthday.” She smirks against his lips, and boy his wife knows him really well. 

“Can you blame me for wanting to lavish my goddess of a wife with presents?” He whispers, brushing his lips against her jaw, breathing in her scent as he nuzzles her neck. “Now that I’m finally flushed with  cash I like spoiling my princess.” Bellamy smirks as he pulls back to look at her. 

“You know none of that matters to me, Bell, you’re my most precious gift.” She kisses him gently on the lips. “Now, there was something said about a bath?” Clarke smirks up at him, and he gives her a soft pinch on her ass before he lets her head upstairs. Bellamy retrieves the bottle of wine from the kitchen and brings it upstairs pouring himself his own glass. 

He walks in the bathroom just as Clarke is about to slip into the tub, her clothes scattered on the bathroom floor, and he sets the bottle down on the bathtub tray where she’s set her glass and kissed her forehead. “Are you joining me?” Clarke watches him hungrily then, and it takes everything in him to pull back, shaking his head, though he has to fight not to giveaway too much of his intentions as he looks at her. 

“Not right now, princess... I’m afraid we don’t have time for that. This is for you to relax, and get ready.” Bellamy tells her as he turns to the clothes on the floor, picking them up after her and throwing them in the hamper, taking that with him over to the door. “You have up to an hour. After that...” He trails off, licking his lips as he eyes her intently. “Daddy will be waiting.” He watches the shiver run down her spine with deep satisfaction before he steps away. 

He puts the clothes in the washer and starts the load before he goes to their closet, he’s already put aside the things he wants her to wear tonight. He grabs the box from Nordstrom and set it down on the bed, then moves to complete the outfit with a pair of heeled sandals he knows she loves. The lingerie set he wants her is a red quarter cup bra that leaves her nipples on display and a matching red thong, he knows she won’t be ecstatic about the thong, but he’s hoping she’ll say something. 

Heading back to the closet Bellamy pulls out his own clothes, some nice light grey wool pants with a discreet pattern and navy blue cable knit sweater she has always appreciated, he does the best he can with his hair and applies some product to his beard as well, making sure it’ll feel softer. Bellamy debates whether to take his glasses off or not, Clarke likes it when he wears them and he’ll be more comfortable if he does.  Ultimately he decides to keep them. 

Before Bellamy makes his way downstairs, he stops at their special drawer to grab something to stow away for later. He waits for her on the couch then, checks his watch just to see she still has fifteen minutes left, though he wonders to himself if she’s going to be on time or purposefully late just to push him. He doesn’t have to wonder much longer as soon enough he can hear the telltale signs of heels coming down the stairs. 

Clarke’s painted her lips red to match the asymmetrical dress, she has eyeliner and a little shimmery eyeshadow and the rest of her make up done as well, she’s pinned one side of her hair up, the other falling in soft curls just a little past her shoulders. He’s by the side of the stairs to catch her hand by the time she finishes her descent and brings her hand to his lips. 

“You look stunning, princess.” Bellamy smiles up at her, knows his eyes must match hers in both their hunger and affection, she kisses his cheek as he stands straight again and moves to lead her over to their garage. He helps her into the car first before he moves to take his place on the driver’s side. 

“I love that sweater.” She tells him, as he starts the car, pushing the control to open the garage door and she squeezes his bicep while it flexes as he points the remote back at the door. “But you already know that.” Clarke smirks at him, then shifts a bit in her seat. “What I don’t love is that you’re making me wear a thong on my birthday.” She pouts a bit. 

He smirks at that, just like he expected, she brings it up. Bellamy reaches for her hand, kissing it again as they drive off towards the city. They don’t live that far into the suburbs and  it’s past rush hour so they won’t take much more than 20 minutes to get there, just in time to make their 7:30 reservation. “Is daddy being mean to you by making you wear a pretty little thong for him?” That makes her press her pout further. 

“Yes, daddy, you’re being very mean. You know they’re not my favorite, and you don’t even get to see it until we get back.” Clarke bats her lashes at him then, and he chuckles a bit because this is exactly what he wanted. 

“You make a good point, princess.” He adds a little frown as a flourish as if he hadn’t planned for this exactly. “Why don’t you be a good girl and get them nice and wet before you take them off for daddy?” 

Clarke narrows her eyes at him for a second, before she shakes her head smirking to herself figuring  out she had just walked herself right into his trap. The flush spreading through her cheeks and the faint catch of her breath betray her though, she’s not actually upset, and this was a very successful beginning to their night. Bellamy watches as she slips her fingers up into her dress and further into her underwear. 

“Don’t you dare make yourself cum princess, you’re not allowed to yet.” He tells her firmly, letting his voice drop an octave and she pouts a bit, but nods and rubs her clit for a bit, just letting herself get flustered by the looks of it, before she slips off her thong and hands it to him, smirking. 

“There you go, daddy.” Clarke kisses his cheek as she places it in his hand. Bellamy brings it to his nose and breathes in deeply before he puts it in his back pocket. 

“Good girl.” He smiles at her appreciating the view of the shiver running through her body at the praise and the deepening of the blush spreading down her chest. 

“So, where are we going?” She asks him just a little breathlessly. 

“Why don’t you chance a guess?” Bellamy nods at the path he’s driving through and smiles widely when he sees realization dawn on her. Sanctum is one of her favorite restaurants, but it’s usually very hard to get a reservation and they definitely only go there on special occasions. “I’ve had this reservation for three months.” He tells her fondly. 

“Thank you, Bellamy.” She smiles as he stops upfront and pulls at his arm so he leans in for a kiss. He does so as he cuts the engine and rushes to get out of the car and get to her side, handing the valet the car keys as he gets her door. It’s cold out and they didn’t grab her a jacket so he hurries into the restaurant with her as well. 

“Welcome to Sanctum, name?” They’re greeted by a young pretty hostess right away. 

“Reservation for Blake.” Bellamy holds Clarke close as he tells the hostess, the girl checks the list and smiles, beckoning a different girl, who grabs menus and nods at them to follow her. He smirks then, because he knows Clarke is in for another surprise. 

Clarke frowns a bit as they just keep walking through the restaurant until they are  lead into a part she’s never been in, a private little alcove that’s not entirely closed off from the main restaurant but is somewhat of a separate space. There’s a round, caramel colored tufted couch around a similarly round table, pendant lights hung from the ceiling similar to the rest of the restaurant. They were left with their menus and a champagne bottle in an ice bucket that was already on the table, along with two glasses. 

“You thought of everything, huh?” Clarke muses, smiling as she slips into place with him, Bellamy moves to pour them the champagne after popping the bottle open. 

“For you? Always.” He smiles and leans to kiss her ear as he hands her the champagne glass. “Happy birthday, princess.” 

“Thank you, daddy.” She whispers back to him, as she takes a sip from the champagne. 

They take some time to eye the menu, look for changes and decide on each their orders Bellamy keeps a hand steady on her thigh just above her knee, until Clarke smirks and moves just a bit away, and brings her foot over to his ankle, as if to tease it. Bellamy’s eyes darken just a bit as his pupils dilate and he pulls her foot onto his lap then, stroking her ankle and the back of her calf slowly. Watches as her breath catches and Clarke fights off a whimper. 

“Behave, princess.” He smirks, and nods at her drink, indicating for her to take a sip, so she does. Clarke swallows the champagne just in time for him to stroke the skin behind her knee and she can’t hold her whimper then. Bellamy leans in then, and whispers. “Are you embarrassingly wet already?” 

Clarke’s eyes grow mischievous as the question sinks in, shaking her head she rests one hand on his chest and brushes her lips against his, it’s not an easy position since her foot is on his lap but he’s leaning in so she can manage, and she’s trying to make a point. “I’d have to be embarrassed for it to be embarrassing.” 

Bellamy chuckles darkly, and pulls her over by the ankle, she’s almost flush with him then, if she were any closer, she’d be sitting on his lap. There’s a slight cough as the waiter sets down their food and excuses himself, Clarke doesn’t move her eyes from Bellamy, but he manages a nod in acknowledgement as he thanks the man. 

“Eat.” He demands as his hand slips up into her dress and he doesn’t even need to reach her slit to feel how warm and wet she is already. Clarke does her best to focus and start eating but soon enough he is tracing her cunt and spreading her wetness along it. “Eat.” He repeats himself, as she’s stopped eating and Clarke gets back to it. 

As she does, the back of her mind notices how the food is absolutely delicious but her body is alight with focus on Bellamy and his hand as he traces her slit, and rubs small circles along her clit. “Your food will... Get cold.” She struggles to get out as she swallows a bite. Bellamy smirks at that, knowing she’s already close and gives it just a little more time before he stops. 

“You’re right. Such a thoughtful princess, thinking about daddy’s food.” He whispers, licking his fingers clean quickly as he watches her. “You’re my good girl, aren’t you?” Bellamy kisses her temple and Clarke has to fight off the moan that threatens to escape her. 

“Bell...” She whines, obviously flustered, and he shakes his head, nodding at her food again, before he turns to his. 

“That’s it pretty.” He tells her as she starts eating again, trying to make her brain focus on how good the food is a bit more intently. 

Bellamy eats then too, thankful that even without meaning to, Clarke brought her focus back to it, because she was right the food would have gotten cold, and it would have been a shame. They both eat quietly but comfortably then, the only sound her trying to get her breathing back to normal, but it’s a bit futile. He’s very sexually charged as well, hard in his pants, so he understands it, and he’s pretty sure they won’t make it through dessert. He’ll allow her the  choice .

“This was amazing.” Clarke breathes slowly as she finishes her food, pushing her plate away a bit, sitting up, finally pulling her leg off of Bellamy’s lap, her knee brushing against his still hard cock inside his pants and he hisses a bit. “Sorry... I swear that wasn’t on purpose.” 

“It’s okay, Clarke.” He whispers but his voice is a bit strained as he says so. “Do you want dessert?” He asks her once he’s taken a deep breath. Bellamy watches her as he waits for an answer and she seems to deliberate. 

“Maybe we can ask for it to go?” Clarke finally decides, and he nods in agreement, beckoning over the waiter who clears their plates. 

“Can we get a lemon lavender tart and the chocolate lava cake to go and the bill ASAP, please?” He tells the man, that nods his agreement. He turns to Clarke then, reaching for her face and leaning in, capturing her lips in a desperate kiss, licking into her mouth as he holds onto the back of her hair and her neck, swallowing the moan that escapes from her lips.

The bill is set down for them and Bellamy pulls out his credit card and sets it down, the guy takes it and Bellamy signs for it once he’s back and adds a generous tip. He grabs at the take out bags as soon as they’re brought over, acknowledges the  waiter’s thank you and holds Clarke close as he guides her out of the restaurant. She doesn’t at  first he’s holding her as close as he is to hide his erection, but when she does, she giggles. 

The valet’s already been notified by the time they get to the front of the restaurant, and she watches as Bellamy pulls out his wallet to get some cash to tip the guy once he brings the car around. He does so in the slick way you see in movies as he helps Clarke into the car. 

The sound of Clarke giggling still hits him when he steps into the car, and he smirks at her as he starts the engine, after handing her the take out bag that she sets down at her feet. “Now...” He starts and she perks up in attention. “I’ve got a proposal for you.” 

“I’m listening.” She says after a while, as he’s left it at that, purposefully waiting for her to say something. 

“If you get me off before we get home, you get to choose how many orgasms you get to have tonight.” He can basically see the way she’s buzzing in her, thoughts running through her head as he licks his lips, and starts them on the way, slowly. “But if you don’t...” Bellamy lets it hanging once again, just to stoke the fire. 

“If I don’t?” Clarke presses, in a very bratty way, her eyes moving between his face and the erection straining in Bellamy’s pants. 

“If you don’t, you get a spanking.” He says, and  let’s the Cheshire cat smile light his face up. Clarke nearly chokes, blushing quite a bit, looking at him like she could burn a spot through his forehead. She wants both, and he knows it. 

“You know, for someone who wanted to lavish me with presents on my birthday you sure do know how to upset me instead.” Clarke can’t help the bite as she grits out, but it’s all bite, and neither of them are fooled. 

“I’m giving you the  choice, I think that’s plenty nice of me.” Bellamy smirks easily at her, and watches as she’s making her mind, though once she  does he doesn’t have much time to process before her hands are undoing his pants and she’s leaning over, wrapping her mouth around his throbbing cock. “Fuck, princess.” 

The taste and feel of Bellamy’s cock in her mouth is something Clarke has always appreciated, it fills her senses, it overwhelms her. He’s warm and heavy, thick and ready as she puts her mouth to the task, one hand wrapping around the base. Clarke knows she has enough time to work with, but she also knows she wasted about five minutes of road time as she was thinking about it, and Bellamy has definitely stepped on the gas. 

Bellamy knows Clarke is immersing herself in the task, she knows what he likes and she sucks hard at the length of his dick, one hand moving into his pants and toying with his balls. He has to double his attention on the road not to run them off it, though he can’t help chancing a few glances down at her a few times. 

The lack of bright lights pouring into the car indicate to Clarke they’ve just about left the city and are approaching the  suburbs, she doesn’t have that much more time to get him there.  So she focuses her breathing, steadies herself and drops her head further, letting his cock hit and pass the back of her throat. 

“Look at you princess, taking my whole cock like that, such a good girl.” He’s aware that he’s letting her know just how close he is by saying this, but they’re also close to the house, and he honestly wants her to make it. 

The car is slowing down when she feels the signs of his orgasm coming and sucks hard, feeling the warm jet of his seed spilling down her throat as Clarke hears his grunt just as he pulls into their driveway and leans back panting. That gives her time to pull back, wipe her lips and make sure to offer him an overtly sweet smile. 

“That was amazing, princess. You’ve made daddy very happy.” He smiles at her after catching his breath, reaching for her hand and kissing her knuckles. 

“Good, because I’d like an orgasm now.” Her tone matches her smile as she says it, and Bellamy laughs a little breathlessly, before he turns to her, his eyes slowly trailing up her body until it stops at her face. Those deep, brown, powerful eyes that always manage to get her squirming without him even having to touch her. 

“Turn to me and lean back against the window then, baby.” Bellamy smirks, as he opens the garage door and drives the car in as she does as she’s asked, sitting sideways on the car seat and spreading her legs for him. He shuts down the car and then moves to get something from his back pocket, revealing the little bullet vibe he had stopped to grab earlier before they left the house. “Didn’t think I’d be prepared, princess?” 

“You’re always prepared, daddy.” Clarke bites her lower lip, already breathing heavier. His fingers would have done the work just fine, and they’re definitely just as good if not better than when she does the job herself, but there’s just something about him using her toys on her that makes her even wetter. He pushes both their seats back so they have more room and she spreads her legs further. 

“You’ve been waiting all night for daddy to give you permission to cum, haven’t you? I can see it, your pussy is swollen, glistening for me, princess. Let me make you feel good, you deserve it.” His free hand moves up her thigh and spreads her wetness along her slit before he pushes two fingers in at once, making Clarke arch her back away from the window and moan as he presses his thumb to her clit. “You’ve been such a good girl for me. You barely stepped out of line, and we know how hard that is for you, don’t we? My bratty little princess.”

Clarke whimpers, nodding in agreement as he starts fucking her with his fingers in earnest, she holds onto the back of the chair with one hand, and starts pushing her hips against his touch, wound up tightly at that point. “Fuck... Yes. I am your bratty little princess.” 

“Look at you, such a pretty girl. You know I can see your nipples hard through the dress, baby? That’s why I love these bras so much, your tits look so good in them, and they leave your pretty rosy nipples just on display for me. I love how hard they get for daddy.” Bellamy watches as Clarke shivers and arches back further from the window and he finally  turns on the bullet then, that makes her perk up. 

“Please, daddy...” She begs, opening her eyes to look at him, she’s wild and completely wrecked, panting as she can feel her orgasm just outside her reach. 

“Tell me what you need, princess.” 

“I need it on my clit.” Clarke whines and the second she says it, he moves the bullet there, after that it’s just second until everything explodes and she moans openly, clutching to the chair, whimpering as she kept pushing against the vibe and clutching desperately against his fingers until it started to subside and her whimpers turned into breathless chuckles behind her satisfied smile. “Thank you, daddy.” 

“My pleasure, princess.” His smile is soft and he comes to kiss her gently before he steps out of the car, heading over to her side to help her. Bellamy watches as she leans away from the door so she won’t fall off when he opens it for her. She places her hand in his as he stretches it out for her, and lets him hold her to him as he guides her back into the house through the garage door, both of them giggling. “I want you to head upstairs and take off your dress and wait for me in bed. I’ll be right up.” 

Clarke makes her way upstairs and into their master suite, it’s not incredibly easy to get out of the dress alone, it wasn’t so easy to get into it either, but she manages. She sits on the bed as she debates taking off her shoes or not, seeing Bellamy didn’t say anything about them. She opts to take them off and waits. 

He grabs a beer from the fridge and opens it, slowly taking his time going upstairs, stops by their laundry room again and turns the dryer setting on the double duty machine, before he finally walks into the room. Bellamy finds Clarke there waiting for him, her dress and shoes to the side. “I never said you could take your shoes off too.” He smirks, licking his lips before he takes a sip from his beer. 

“You never said I couldn’t either.” Clarke smirks back at him that cat that caught the canary look in her eyes again and she watches him walk over to the small desk they have in their room and grab the chair, setting it down right in front of the bed and her, just out of her reach. “I want another orgasm now.” She adds without pause, acting as if she still has the advantage. 

“Good thing daddy knew you were going to say that.” He leans in and spreads her legs, makes her scoot back on the bed a bit. “But unfortunately for you, I’m not giving you your next one, you’ll have to do it yourself.” The smirk that disappears from her face immediately finds  it’s way to his, and she pouts. 

“But you said I could have as many as I wanted.” Clarke argues, crossing her arms in a way that makes his focus move to her uncovered nipples still hard, and pushed up with the added pressure of her arms caging her breasts now. 

“Yes, but like you so expertly put just now. I never said I’d give you them all either.” Bellamy leans back in his seat and takes another sip from his beer, watching her. Clarke’s mouth opens and closes a couple of times as he arches an eyebrow in defiance because he knows she can’t counter back, she walked herself into her own trap. “Maybe then you’ll learn to do what daddy says and just what he says.” 

Jutting her chin out in defiance and watches as he pushes the chair just an inch closer, he can reach up to her thighs if he leans in, but not much further. He strokes up her the back of her calf with her free hand again, placing her foot on his leg so she’s open for him. “What shall I do, then?” 

“Get your fingers nice and wet for me princess, then start playing with your perfect pink nipples.” Her lips are around fingers before he can finish what he’s saying and she lets out a small satisfied sigh when she reaches her tits and traces her nipples. “Doesn’t it feel good when you do as you’re told, princess?” 

“Yes, daddy.” She whimpers as she pinches and pulls at her nipples, making them harder than they already were, little noises making their way past her lips. “But I also like teasing you, and misbehaving.” Clarke smirks, flushed as she moves her hands down her stomach, one hand spreads her pussy lips as the other moves to rub her clit. “I like it when you punish me.” 

“I know baby, I know.” The tone of his voice is growing heavy, strained and he reaches for the bullet again, and starts it, watching her body shudder at the sound. Clarke moves to rub faster at her clit, but Bellamy can watch her struggle, loves it, the sound of the vibe distracting her, the touch of his hand nowhere near where she needs him as well. “Do you want your little toy, princess?” 

Clarke bites her lower lip, trying to hold off giving in, she rubs even harder at her clit, but all it does is make her cheeks and chest redder, as she grows frustrated with how close her orgasm is. “Yes, daddy, please... I need it.” She finally relents, nodding desperately and Bellamy places it in her hand, and she brings it over to her clit, upping the setting and arching her back as she leans into the bed, letting the toy push her over the edge as her second orgasm hits her. 

“That’s it pretty, ride the wave... God, I love watching you fall apart princess, such a gorgeous masterpiece. My good girl,  cumming for daddy.” Bellamy moves to take the vibrator from her hands and takes it to the bathroom to clean up after, he leaves his beer bottle as well. “How many more do you want, princess?” 

She’s barely caught her breath and she’s still feeling soft as he asks the question but it ignites the fire in her all over again, she’s hardly satisfied, she needs more. “Two.” Clarke bats her lashes at him, biting her lip then, it’s not their record, but she knows she’ll feel like  jello once they’re done, and it’s still more than they usually go for in an average night, but it is her birthday and she’s feeling self-indulgent. 

“Daddy’s going to tie you up for the next one, ok?” He asks, and smiles brightly as she nods in agreement, the fire he saw at the question about her orgasms burning even brighter in her eyes. He goes to the closet and grabs a couple of their restraints, comes back and holds her arms above her head and ties her wrists together. “Good?” Bellamy asks and waits for Clarke to nod before he wraps a tie around the one and ties that to the headboard, that way her arms are held above her head and tied together by the wrists as he leans back to observe her. “Do you have any idea how pretty you look like this for me?” 

Clarke blushes and shakes her head, her breath growing shallow again. “Tell me.” She smirks at him, and watches as he crowds over her after putting his glasses aside. He presses a kiss to her shoulder, then her collar bone, up her neck, a soft one to her chin, before he hovers over her lips. 

“You are the most beautiful, stunning creature in the whole universe, princess.” Clarke leans up as Bellamy finally closes the gap between them and kisses her, and it’s honestly like he hasn’t kissed her in forever, even though he did earlier that night. “The fact that you’re willing, wanting me to put you on display for me like this, makes me the luckiest man alive.” He strokes down her arms, and up her sides to her breasts then, thumbs working at her nipples. “No one gets to take care of a more perfect princess than your daddy does.” She’s already shivering under his touch and praise as he alternates his words with long kisses, biting and sucking at her lips, his tongue dancing with hers. 

“I love you so much, daddy.” She whispers tugging at the restraints a bit because she wants to hold him, but it’s no use, she’s never managed to break out of any of Bellamy’s restraints, today won’t be the first time, and deep down she knows she doesn’t really want to. Her body finds ways to compensate as she starts grinding against Bellamy’s thigh, rutting against him shamelessly. 

“Daddy loves you too, princess.” Bellamy tells her earnestly as he moves down her body, finally pulling one of her nipples into his mouth, her moan and his grunt coming out simultaneously. “ So fucking much, baby. You are such a good girl for me.” He sucks a spot just next to her nipple, eager to have a look at it the next day once it’ll have bloomed. “Daddy’s going to eat your sweet little pussy out now baby, do you want that?” 

“Yes daddy, please.” Clarke nods in agreement and Bellamy lavishes her other nipple with some attention before he kisses down her stomach, making her squirm as he takes his time showering her body with lust and affection. His lips leave bruising fires behind wherever they touch, until his head finally finds its way between her legs. 

“Look at that pussy soaked for me, so swollen, sensitive from the two orgasms you’ve already had.” He whispers nuzzling into her inner thigh, her skin soft against his face as he bites down and sucks yet another mark there for him to admire tomorrow. “Even your smell is intoxicating, princess.” Bellamy takes a deep breath before he licks a long strip along her slit, once, twice and then again, stopping at her clit and pressing the flat of his tongue against it. “And you taste absolutely heavenly.” 

“Fuck...” She’s bucking against his face before Clarke can stop herself, and she feels his hands pinning her hips down, as he starts licking at her more intently, not letting her push her hips up against his face, but pushing his own face down against her, and she knows his mouth and chin would be coated in her juices. “Yes, fuck... Fuck me.” 

“Daddy will, soon princess.” He mutters quickly as he gets back to the task at hand, letting go of one side of her hips and moving to fingers to tease at her entrance as he licks at her clit steadily. Bellamy pushes the fingers into her, already curling them inside her to find her G-spot and after a couple of well-practiced thrusts, he does. Clarke is absolutely writhing beneath him. “You’re  gonna cum for daddy again, aren’t you baby? I  wanna taste it.” She moans loudly at that and he works his fingers even more intently, her walls starting to flutter against his fingers. “That’s it... Chase it for me princess.” Bellamy lets go of her hips entirely then, and lets her work herself on his face as she lets herself fall off the edge again. 

“Oh God, oh god, oh god...” Clarke is gasping for air, and Bellamy lets off as much as she knows he probably doesn’t want to, he can maybe tell she’s overwhelmed. 

“Breathe, princess.” He says and licks at his face, wiping off what he can’t reach with his tongue before he gets up and pours her a glass of water from the jug they keep at hand in the room. He sets the glass aside before he moves to undo her restraints quick and expertly. He checks her wrists and sees she hasn’t hurt herself, but he still moves to grab some lotion as he hands her the water and rubs it onto her skin. 

“Thank you, daddy.” She tells him again once she’s finished with the water, her breath going back to normal. “I’m good now.” Clarke reassures him as he’s watching her carefully, obviously wondering if she can go another round. She’s a little tired, but she has one more in her. “I can take one more.” 

“Greedy little brat, aren’t you?” He smiles, fondly and leans to kiss her as he finally moves to pull off the pins that hold the one side of her hair up, making her giggle. “Do you still want your spanking princess?” Bellamy allows the smugness that fills him to take root as her giggles cease and she shivers, looking up at him. “It is your birthday after all, and I think you’ve earned it.”

“God, yes.” Clarke almost chokes on her own anticipation, as she nods eagerly. 

“Just what I wanted to hear, good girl.” He smirks and kisses her again, enjoys it as she hums at the praise and moves to stand up, pulling off his sweater swiftly, along with the undershirt, feeling himself fill with pride at the way she watches him lustfully, licking her lips as if he’s a treat. God, he loves her so much. His pants and underwear are next to go, and he gives his hard cock a few strokes. “Turn around for me, baby. Get on your hands and knees, put your ass up for me.”

“Yes, daddy.” Clarke agrees promptly and moving to scramble around on the bed, she settles on her elbows so her ass will be arched higher, and whimpers the second he starts touching it. Bellamy’s hands big enough to almost cup a whole cheek as he squeezes it while the other rubs at her backside. It’s torture as he takes his time, even teases her asshole before he finally pulls back and gives her one sound slap that has her whimpering and ducking her head. “Yes, more, please.” 

“Yeah? Okay, princess.” Bellamy spanks her two more times before he grabs his cock and starts brushing it along her slit, teasing her, watching Clarke shake in pure desperation, his perfect little princess, a complete slut for his cock. He finally gives in and pushes it into her slow and fully, until he bottoms out, holding on tight to her hips. “Fuck baby, always so tight for daddy.” 

“Fuck me daddy, please... I need to get fucked.” She whines as his cock stretches her, after years, she still feels a slight sting every time and she loves it, he makes her feel so full, he’d have her fill her everywhere, anywhere. Clarke starts pushing against him, and he slaps her ass again, but she doesn’t stop, after that, it’s the rhythm they establish.

“Such a slut for daddy, look at you moving back onto my cock because you’re desperate for it.” Bellamy fucks into her relentlessly as well, one hand holding so tight onto her hip he’s sure that’s yet another mark for his collection in the morning. The other slaps at her ass cheek every now and then, the redness and her whimpers filling the room every time he does egging him on and making him throb inside her cunt. “Princess, I’m so close... Fuck, what do you need?” 

“Ch-choke me, daddy.” Clarke cries out, and he pulls her back up by the hair, which already has her moaning and arching her back at a tight angle before he curls his hand around her throat and squeezes just right. She can feel her orgasm just about to take over her at that. 

“That’s  it princess, cum for me.” He tells her, and that does it, she’s clenching around his cock so hard it soon pulls his own orgasm out of him and he spills into her, slowly thrusting until they’re both spent and falling to the bed. Bellamy’s only quick enough to roll them onto her sides, while keeping her close, still inside her, so he doesn’t crush her with his weight. “Happy birthday, Clarke.” He whispers into her hair heavily as they’re catching their breaths. 

Once Bellamy’s alert enough he moves to grab wet wipes so they can clean up, smartly kept in his nightstand drawer and throws away the wipes after. Clarke has poured herself another glass of water and she offers it to him after she’s had about half of it, he downs the other half eagerly. 

“I have something for you.” She tells him as he holds out the glass for her and she pours him a bit more water. 

“ So it's your birthday and I wasn’t allowed to get you anything bit you got ME something?” Bellamy teases as he arches an eyebrow while she moves to grab something from her nightstand drawer. It’s a small box, and she places it into his waiting hand. 

“Well, it’s more of a gesture, and it’s something for the both of us.” Clarke smiles both warm and expectantly as she waits for him to open it. Bellamy finishes his water and sets the glass down before he moves to do so. She chuckles a bit as he frowns at first trying to make sense of it. “I didn’t refill my prescription.” She tells him then, and realization dawns on him. 

“Clarke...” He says her name heavily as he looks down at the empty birth control pill box in his hands. “Are you sure?” 

“Yeah, I’m sure.” She smiles and puts the box aside and moves to hug him. “Let’s make you a real daddy.” She smirks then, and giggles as he kisses her again, until they’re both down on the bed, they kiss slow and languidly, a little bit of heat seeping through until she yawns and Bellamy chuckles, resting his forehead against hers. 

“We’ll start trying tomorrow.” He tells her, and presses a soft kiss to the tip of her nose.” 

“Tomorrow.” She whispers tiredly, nodding in agreement, snuggling into his chest. 

“Can’t wait to get you pregnant.” He whispers into her hair, as he strokes her back with the pad of his fingertips, she shivers a bit, humming and he’s not sure if it’s from the touch or his words. 

“Goodnight, daddy.” Clarke kisses his chest gently. 

“Goodnight, princess.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers from here on out for episode 7x1:
> 
> If anyone wants to scream about how little Bellamy showed up in the episode and the implications that they might keep this up for multiple episodes, I am here to listen. 
> 
> Would love any kind of feedback in the form of comments or kudos, have a good one everyone!


End file.
